warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandfoot (Pandora910)
Sandfoot is a large, muscular she-cat with a calico coat. with distinct pale ginger paws. Sandfoot's eyes are mossy green. She has a large scar on her right shoulder. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Sandpaw is first seen when the apprentices are deciding who should move to the den outside the camp, Sandpaw is one of the cats who goes. When Firetail dies Sandpaw and Applepaw mourn her loss along with their father, Owlfoot. After leaf-bare, Sandpaw is made a warrior along with Applepaw and Sunpaw and given the warrior name of Sandfoot. When Owlfoot finds a new mate, Sandfoot and Applespots both show support for their father. When Owlfoot is killed by Falconclaw, Sandfoot and all of her siblings mourn his loss. During the battle against LichenClan, Sandfoot is seen in the medicine cat den resting from her wounds. She later goes out to retrieve Honeywing's body with Tigertail. In the epilogue, Flowerstar reveals that Sandfoot had two kits with Rustpelt now named Redpaw and Squirrelpaw. Dawnstar's Trouble Sandfoot is first seen by Dawnkit, Willowkit and Turtlekit when she catches them snooping in the warrior's den. She then agrees to show them around camp, telling Willowkit that she needs to respect her senior warriors. She then leaves the kits to go on patrol. Sandfoot is later seen around the drinking pool with Applespots, Rainears and Crowfur. Later, Goldenpaw is seen walking over to Sandfoot, her mentor. During the AshClan invasion, Sandfoot is seen standing near Echoheart. When the SunClan apprentices are attacked, Sandfoot is part of the group who comes to help them. Sandfoot is a part of Goldenpaw's, Lionpaw's and Fawnpaw's warrior assesment and explains what the apprentices will be doing. She is seen later talking outside the warrior's den talking with Applespots and Bramblepelt. During a gathering, Dawnfire and Lionclaw sit beside Sandfoot and Rustpelt. Applespots's wakes the warrior den when Sandfoot is coughing, exclaiming she has a fever. Sandfoot tries to convice her that she was fine, but is interupted by coughing. Later, Sandfoot joins several cats in the medicine cat den, sick with whitecough. During Feathernose's vision, Sandfoot is one of the cats that Dawnfire recongnizes. At a later gathering, Sandfoot is sitting beside Lionclaw with her tail over her paws. After Sandfoot returns from a patrol, Dawnfire tells her the cats she wants for the dawn patrol so she could get some rest. During the battle for SunClan's kits, Sandfoot is seen in a intense battle with Featherfall. Later, Sandfoot is revealed to be Rosepaw's mentor. She also is one of the first to help the AshClan cats get settled down. Sandfoot is the first cat to welcome Dawnstar back into their makeshift camp and the rest of the Clan cheers for her. While Dawnstar tries to figure out a deputy, she decides on Sandfoot. Thinking that she was a brave, smart and loyal warrior. Sandfoot tells her that she would be honored to serve SunClan. Sandfoot then tells Flamepetal about the news. Sandfoot is made deputy and the Clan welcomes her. When Dawnstar, Cinderflame and Yarrowtail go to get Applespots's kits, Dawnstar is reminded of Sandfoot when looking at Cherrypaw. When they return to camp with Briarpaw and Cherrypaw, Sandfoot is the first to see them and she runs to go get Applespots. Later, Dawnstar talks with Sandfoot about the gathering and who to take. When preparing for the battle, Sandfoot puts Rainears, Bramblepelt and Crowfur in charge of training and organizes the other cats as well. When picturing her Clan, Dawnstar sees Sandfoot sitting with Applespots, Cherrypaw and Briarpaw, all happy. During the battle, Dawnstar sees Sandfoot with a deep wound in her shoulder being supported by Violetfur away from the fight. After the fighting is over, Sandfoot goes up to Dawnstar after being confined to the medicine cat den for her wounds. Dawnstar notices sadness in her eyes. Sandfoot tells Dawnstar that because of her wound she feels like she should step down from being deputy and join the elder's den with Nightwing. After Dawnstar says she wonders who she should pick for the next deputy, Sandfoot laughs and tells her that Dawnstar already known who the perfect deputy will be. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Rustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: ' Redclaw: Living (As of ''A Fallen Star) '''Granddaughters: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Firetail : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Owlfoot : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Half-Sisters: Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) 'Nephews: ' Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Rockfur: Deceased, Unknown afterlife residence Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters